


Daydreams

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About that time Ant vs. Dec was a game of Big Star’s Little Star during SNT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First of all: this is my very first fanfic and I'm new in the fandom. I didn't write a lot myself, it's really based on that time in SNT. It's kinda a trial for me. :)  
> Second: English is not my first language, so there are going to be a lot of errors in my text, especially grammar errors, but I did my very best.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dec POV  
“The last question is for big Dec.” Stephen said. I laughed again. “Seriously, I like this game. It’s the only time you call me big.” The audience laughed. “I asked little Dec: what does Dec like to play with?” Stephen told. Everyone laughed. “Well, this is a very naughty audience.” Stephen laughed. I couldn’t but grinning. “The possible answers are: his sausage dog,” Stephen began. I laughed as the audience hysterically laughed. “his phone, his food or Ant.” The audience laughed even louder than last. I saw Ant facepalming and I knew my cheeks were reddening. “It’s between two, I’m sure.” I said. “We took the dogs to the park, so that’s a possibility, but in between takes, I’m a lot on my phone.” I told. “So, it’s my sausage or my phone.” Everyone laughed again. “Dog! My sausage dog!” I corrected myself, causing everyone to even laugh more. “I’m going for my phone.” I answered the question. “Let’s watch what little Dec answered.” Stephen said.

“Okay, little Dec, the next question is: what does big Dec like to play with?” we heard Stephen ask in the video. Little Dec hesitated a moment. “Ant.” He answered. The screen went blank. Everyone laughed hysterically. I wanted to disappear. I watched Ant and we began laughing too, still a little bit embarrassed we went to the break.

After the show I went to my dressing room. Only a minute later Ant came in without knocking. He took me in his arms. I enjoyed his warmth for a moment. “Well, that was a close call.” Ant whispered in my ear. It made me shiver. “Little Dec is right though.” I grinned while getting out of his arms. “I love to play with you.” Ant laughed. Still the most beautiful sound in the world. I kissed him with all my love. “I love you.” He said. I’m sure my eyes showed him exactly the same. Even after a relationship of more than 20 years, I loved him more and more every day. I kissed him again.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened without further hesitation. “Hey, Decky, are you coming? There are fans who want to see us.” It was Ant. “Coming.” I answered. Ant smiled at me and closed the door behind him. I sighed. “What do you do to me, Ant?” I mumbled.


End file.
